


Arrival

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [31]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember, Doesn't get explicit but it hints, Domestic Edon x Torak, M/M, What better way to end destcember than with fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Torak's favorite days are Edon's days off. He proves it with love and omelets.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destcember 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Arrival

It’s no surprise, Torak’s favorite days are Edon’s days off. He plans his own schedule to work with Edon’s, working nights up until Edon is to come home, so that they can spend the day in bed together guilt-free, without one of them getting restless or feeling as though they’re tying the other down. Torak loves to return home a little earlier than Edon. He makes a little breakfast for them and waits for Edon to arrive home, so that when he does Torak will be there to kiss him and pull him into his arms, and they’ll eat together before they stumble into the bathroom and strip one another of their armor. Then they shower and sometimes don’t even bother to dress before they collapse into bed together. Sometimes they fall asleep right away. Sometimes they don’t.

He can tell from Edon’s smile as the door swings open that today will be no different.

“Good morning, my love.” Edon greets, smiling like a lovestruck idiot and not like a commander that just dragged himself off a two week shift on the front. Torak smiles as he comes to meet him, greeting his lover with a kiss on the lips.

“Morning.” He tells him, holding his hips ones they’ve broken away. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Edon shrugs, running his hands over Torak’s armor.

“You.” He answers simply, then tilts his head, “And whatever you’re cooking.” He steps out of Torak’s grip to look into the kitchen, where Torak has two omelets ready for them. It’s been a long time since Edon taught him how to make them, but he’s grown adventurous since then. Today’s omelets have peppers and cheese and bacon and a great deal of spices, none of which he would have recognized when Edon had first taught him.

“Are you hungry?” He asks Edon, taking him by the hand to lead him into the kitchen. Edon nods enthusiastically, following Torak to the counter, where he stops, seating himself at a bar stool. He quickly takes up the fork and knife Torak hands him, and is eager to dig into the omelet Torak gives him as he sets the plate and a little bowl of salsa before him.

Edon is halfway finished by the time Torak has retrieved his own plate and utensils and seated himself beside him, but he doesn’t mind eating quickly if it means he’ll be able to kiss and hold Edon sooner. They let the Ghosts take care of the plates when they’re finished, and Edon is guiding him towards the bathroom before he even realizes they’re moving, their lips locked and their hands wandering.

They strip one another of their armor in record time, but their shower takes _much_ longer than usual, not that Torak would complain about it one bit. Torak isn’t sure how long it’s been by the time they end up in bed together, but his exhaustion is beginning to catch up to him despite his excitement, and he lays back on the bed drowsily, gazing up at Edon above him.

Edon sits atop his lap, Torak’s hands hold his hips, while Edon’s own hands trace over the map of scars on Torak’s chest, his curly hair dripping water down onto Torak’s chest. The droplets are cool against his body, but they do little to distract him as he watches Edon, above him.

“Thanks for breakfast.” Edon murmurs, glancing to Torak’s face with a little smile. “I’ll have to get you to cook more often.”

Torak chuckles. “You’re welcome.” He tells him, catching the other man’s hand and lifting it off his chest to bring it to his lips. He kisses Edon’s palm. “But good luck getting me to cook more often.”

Edon chuckles as well, but he breaks off fairly quickly as Torak returns his attention to Edon’s hand. He kisses along his palm, then up towards his wrist, following his arm until he can no longer reach while still laying down. With his grip on Edon’s arm still, he uses it to pull Edon down, off his lap and onto the bed. Torak flips their positions so he’s seated on Edon’s torso, holding his arms above his head, kissing along their undersides until he reaches Edon’s shoulders, then his chest, then he moves lower, trailing down between his ribs, across his stomach and over his abs. Edon’s eyes are absolutely locked on him when he reaches his waist, kissing across his hips before he reaches where Edon is expecting him to go, only to pause before he touches him. He crawls back up to hold himself over Edon, looking down at his lover with a little smirk.

Edon’s mouth falls open.

“You tease!” He remarks, and Torak pushes himself up until he’s knelling between Edon’s legs.

As tired as he is, he doesn’t tolerate such accusations.

Edon’s days off are Torak’s favorite, and he’s sure to prove it to Edon long and slowly as he takes him apart piece by piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Destcember complete! (Even if I didn't use all the real prompts but whatever I feel accomplished!!) Also it makes me very happy to take these prompts in probably the exact opposite direction they were intended to go in, but I didn't want the last entry to be a depressing one. If you've been reading these, thanks so much!!


End file.
